HDN: Neptune x Noire
by Shadow-Labrys
Summary: Bored, Neptune decides to go see her favourite CPU of Lastation along with her sister, Nepgear, and they have a great time while there. No longer a one-shot story.
1. CH 1: A Visit To Lastation

**AN: I've been watching a YouTuber called Lost Pause play Re;Birth 1 and I instantly liked the Hyperdimension series since.**

* * *

Neptune flew towards Lastation with Nepgear right behind her, but they flew at a somewhat slower speed than usual to enjoy the nice weather. The skies were clear apart from a few clouds and as they flew through one of the clouds and Lastation came into view. They landed on the balcony and changed from her HDD form to her regular form.

"Neptune? Nepgear? Why are you two here?" Uni walked in front of Neptune as they arrived.

"Oh, nothing really, I was bored, and I just wanted to see both of you," Neptune answered.

Uni smiled little at Neptune before she walked away with Nepgear, and Neptune strolled inside Noire's office. "Noire! I came to see you!" She yelled in her usual excited tone.

"Neptune?! What are you doing here?" Noire surprised at her sudden arrival.

"I was bored, and I decided to see you since you have no friends." Neptune teased.

"Would you stop saying that! I have friends!" Noire defended herself.

"Oh really? Then called them up?" Neptune stood next to Noire as she took her phone and placed it in her hand.

"I-I would, but they're probably busy unlike you." Noire tried to make an excuse. "Anyways, why are you here?" She asked again.

"I told you already."

"Yeah, but you're the CPU of Planeptune. You should busy right now."

"Yeah, but if you work for hours on end, it isn't good for you. You need a break every once in awhile." Neptune strolled towards Noire's desk and sat on her chair.

"I need to work, get off my chair!" Noire ordered Neptune.

"Oh, come on, Noire, don't be like that." Neptune started to spin around in her chair.

"Neptune, stop it!" Noire grabbed Neptune's arm and pulled her off the chair.

"Way to ruin my fun, Noire," Neptune whined a little but quickly went back to goofing off.

Neptune ran towards the balcony and noticed Vert and Blanc along with Ram and Rom talking with Uni and Nepgear. "Vert and everybody else is here!" Neptune opened the door excitedly.

"Why is everybody!?" Noire also went outside.

"Poor Nepgear, but it looks like she's enjoying it." Neptune watched as Vert smothered Nepgear between her large breasts with a smile on her face. "I kinda want to join, but I got someone else to do that with." Noire overheard Neptune and blushed furiously.

"Idiot..." Noire quietly said as they approach everyone.

"Ah, Neptune and Noire. Where were you two? Oh, never mind, I got an idea." Vert smirked at both of them.

"It's not like that!" Noire embarrassed at what Vert was suggesting.

"Don't be like that Noire, she's only joking… I think." Neptune said as she wasn't sure if she was or not.

"...whatever, I wasn't bothered or anything." Noire crossed her arm and looked away.

"Yeah, sure... Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Neptune asked.

"We were called here by Nepgear," Blanc spoke in her usual calm self.

Neptune and Noire look at Nepgear who waved at them before returning her attention back to Vert. Neptune jumps on the couch Vert and Nepgear are on and startled both of them, she watched as Noire rests on one of the other couches. She suddenly felt something fall on her and noticed it was Ram and they both started laughing. "Let's play, Neptune!"

Neptune nodded as they got off the coach and Noire watched as Neptune chased Rom and Ram around while they laughed, she started to feel tired from all the work she has done for the past few days. She leant against the couch and slowly closed her eyes.

"Bye!" Neptune waved at everyone who was leaving and she noticed the sun was setting; she turned towards the CPU of Lastation and noticed she was sleeping. Neptune quietly closed the distance between them and slowly crawled on the couch. She rested her head on Noire's lap and started to feel slightly tired. Neptune watched the goddess who's sleeping peacefully before she closed her eyes.

Noire slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms before noticing Neptune resting peacefully on her laps. She blushes a little before looking around to see if anyone else is around. She calmed down when she noticed everyone was gone. Noire started to gently stroke Neptune's hair and smiled at the small goddess; Neptune slowly opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful goddess with the light from the moon made her look even more beautiful.

Noire noticed Neptune was awake and stopped what she was doing. She tried to look away before Neptune noticed the faint blush on her face. "N-Neptune, y-you're a-awake." Noire stuttered her words from feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, Noire, you get so embarrassed easily." Neptune teased her.

"S-So what if I do?" Noire tried to retort but couldn't.

"That's what I love about you." Neptune wrapped her arms around Noire's waist and that made her blush even more.

"I knew I shouldn't have confessed."

"Oh, don't be like that; if it wasn't for me you would be lonely."

"What are you talking about? I don't get lonely." Noire tried to make an excuse.

"Well, you don't have any friends and you can't count me as one since I'm your girlfriend." Neptune sat up and kissed her on the cheek before standing up. Noire placed her hand on her cheek, she started to feel happy after that.

"I guess it's time you go. I need to wake my little sis." Neptune looked at Nepgear who was leaning against Uni as they both were sleeping. Neptune poked Nepgear to wake her up. Nepgear rubbed her eyes and looked at Neptune with tired eyes.

"Neptune...?"

Neptune smiled at the girl before she took a step back. "Come on, Nepgear, it's time to go." Neptune transforms into her HDD form and she started to float in the air waiting for Nepgear.

"Uh..." Neptune looked at Noire wondering what she wants.

"What is it, Noire?" Neptune asked,

"Um, you can... stay... here... for the night... if you want..."

Neptune smiled before she landed on the balcony and she noticed Nepgear already fell back to sleep. "Oh my, she must be tired." She picked her up and turned towards Noire.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Noire looked at the ground a little embarrassed.

"Um, you can sleep with... m-me."

"Really? What about Nepgear?" Neptune held her little sister firmly.

"Uh... we can put her with Uni." Neptune nodded as they both carried their sisters to Uni's room and placed them on the bed. Nepgear started to hold onto Uni and they both started to smile as both Neptune and Noire walk out of the room. Neptune transforms back into her regular form and they walked towards Noire's room.

"Wow! Your bed is so soft!" Neptune jumped on the bed and she noticed Noire wasn't with her. As soon as that thought entered her mind, Noire entered from a different door than the one Neptune took and realised she's in her pyjamas. Noire looked away after realising Neptune was staring at her and Neptune snapped out of it and laughed Noire's reaction.

"Well, come on, off to bed you go." Neptune motioned Noire to the bed and she stretched her arms before relaxing. Noire climbed in and instantly felt arms wrap around her, Noire suddenly started to hear the sounds of snoring and she looked at Neptune who is already sleeping.

"Asleep already!? That's quick..." Noire snuggled closer to Neptune and she soon started to smile before she eventually dozed off.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any questions PM me and let me know if you enjoyed anything specific by a review or something else.**


	2. CH 2: Bugging Noire

**AN: You guys asked for it and I gave it to you, I'm joking nobody asked for another chapter... I think. It will mainly contain random bullshit I think of that involve Neptune and Noire. And it will be short chapters too, It won't even make it to a thousand words most of the time. I'm excited, by the time you're reading this, I'm currently downloading Neptunia Victory II or I'm already playing it. This is the first time I get to play a Neptunia game instead of watching someone else play it. I'm so excited! While I was waiting for the download to be finished. I just sat in front of my TV with my laptop and I wrote this while listening to Darth Vader breath. That's my theme in case you get confused.**

* * *

"Neptune!" Noire yelled at the small CPU who was currently sitting in her chair. She was quite annoyed at this distraction. She can't decide if this distraction is good or not, one, she really wants to spend time with the girl, but, two, she really needs to get some work done and doesn't want to have the people to lose faith in her and her nation for slacking off. She really needed to figure out a way to get rid of her or there will be no work done this day.

"Yes, Noire? What is it?"

"Could you leave? I really need to get some work done."

"Aw, come on! All you ever do is work! Let's hang out!"

"No, I can't. I'm busy."

"I promise it will be fun," Neptune begged.

"No, Neptune! This is the fifth time you came here in the past week. You really need to go get some work done for your nation."

"I will, I will... eventually."

"Jeez, you're such a pain. I feel sorry for Histoire. If it wasn't for her, Planeptune would be doom."

"Oh, don't be like that. Planeptune is doing just fine, and it only got better after Nep Jr. arrived."

"Nepgear. Oh, I wish she would stop spoiling you."

"You're just jealous she gets to spend more time with me than you," Neptune said which Noire blush.

"W-what?! I'm n-not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" Noire said, trying to defend herself.

_'Oh, Noire. You make it so easy to tease you.'_ Neptune let out a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing."

"Jeez, why did I ever ask you out?"

"Because if you didn't, you would go back to being lonely."

"S-Shut up! I do have friends!"

"Yeah, but I didn't say you had no friends." Neptune let out a mischievous smile.

"Ack!" Noire realised too late. Neptune was right, she didn't mention that she had not friends. Noire turned around with a huff. Not long after that she heard the sound of HDD form activating. Noire blushed when she felt Neptune's chest pressed against her back while she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Noire." The more mature version of Neptune apologised. "You know how immature my other self is. I couldn't help myself. I'll leave, I know you need to work."

Neptune released her hold on the CPU, but she felt a hand stop her leaving. "D-Don't go... let's stay like this... for a while." The blush on Noire's face deepened slightly as she said that.

"Alright," Neptune said as she continued to hold her girlfriend. After a few minutes of Neptune holding her, Noire looked up at Neptune's face. Neptune looked in Noire's for a few seconds before giving her a loving kiss.

* * *

_**Some Time Later**_

Neptune landed on the balcony of the Basilicom where Nepgear waited for her. "Neptune. Where were you this morning? I didn't see you at breakfast."

"I was at the Lastation Basilicom."

"You've been going there a lot lately."

"Noire works every day without rest, I went there to ensure she gets some time off. Enough about that." A pillar of light enveloped Neptune as she changed back to her human form. "Where's my pudding?"

"Oh, right! I'll go get it for you." Nepgear said as she went back inside with Neptune following behind her.


	3. CH 3: A Sick CPU

**AN: It's been awhile since the last chapter. And you people really wanted another Chapter. You guys practically begged for another Chapter. I'm joking about the begging obviously. But, quite a few people did ask for it, though. By the way, this is part one of this chapter. The other part will be released someday. Well, here you go, I hope you enjoy it and stuff.**

* * *

Once she was able to leave her work to Uni and Kei, she made her over to Planeptune. She didn't know why she was called over there, just that they needed her over there right away. During her flight over to Planeptune, a list of things ran through her mind as she tried to guess what they wanted. "Is Neptune being stubborn again? She doesn't really listen to me that much, though." Noire said to herself. "Maybe she's giving me a gift? I don't know. Maybe something happened to her." Once her mind came to that conclusion, she began to worry. Thinking that something terrible happened to her. Once she thought, she flew faster towards the Planeptune.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Basilicom, Noire pushed past some doors and she found a very depressed Nepgear sitting on the couch with her head down. After seeing that, it made her worry even more so she rushed to find Neptune and Histoire. She eventually found them in Neptune's room and she gasped a little after seeing Neptune on her with Histoire right next to her. Noire started to panic a little hoping she is okay. "H-Histoire! What... what happened? Is Neptune... going to be..."

"It's okay, nothing bad is going to happen. Neptune's just resting a little."

"Geez, you tell me to come over here without explaining. I ended up thinking something bad happened."

"I'm sorry for making you worry and for not explaining why I called you here."

"Then what did you want?"

"Well, Neptune has..."

"Oh no! I've come down with a virus that only affects CPUs and it strangely acts like the common cold!" Neptune started to cough once she finished speaking.

"I wouldn't have worded it that way, but she is correct. She should be better in three days."

Noire let out a relieved sigh. "Then why have you called?"

"I'm sorry, I know you're very busy, but Neptune refuses to let anyone else, besides you, to take care of her."

"That would explain why Nepgear all depressed."

"Yes, I know you're busy, but I would be very grateful if you take care of her until she gets better."

"...Alright, I'll help. I just need to call Uni to tell them I won't be back for awhile."

"Thank you, Noire."

"It's no problem."

With that Histoire left Noire to her duties while she worked in Neptune's place. Which it isn't that different from what she was doing before she caught a cold. Noire sat down next to Neptune while the sick CPU gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Noire. I know you have work and stuff."

"Don't worry about it. Now get some rest."

"Okay~..." Neptune listened as she closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

It was the final day of Neptune's cold and her coughing has gone down since yesterday. She was expecting Neptune to be her old self when she wakes up. Noire about to check on Neptune, she noticed that Nepgear was still depressed. Most likely about Neptune being sick. She sighed before walked over to the CPU candidate. "You're still depressed?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well, stop."

"I know... sorry."

"Look... I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were unwanted or useless."

"You don't have to apologize. I know I have to grow up and accept things the way they are."

"Cheer up already."

"Easy enough for you to say."

"Look, it doesn't matter what kind of relationship I have with Neptune, you're still her little sister. It doesn't matter what happens, she still needs her little sister."

"Y-You really thinks so?"

"Yes. You know how much she cares about you. And you know if she sees you all sad and depressed will make her more worried. So... Y-You know, cheer up... and go make her proud."

"Y-Yeah...! You're right! I don't need to be all moping when I could help her out, and our Nation!" With new found determination, Nepgear stood up and left to go work. Noire watched her leave before getting up to check up on Neptune.

* * *

Noire entered Neptune's room and she sat down next to her. She noticed that her small fever has gone down. Noire watched Neptune sleep before she started to get embarrassed. She looked back at the door before looking back at Neptune. She very slowly and hesitantly leaned down and kissed Neptune on the cheek. She quickly pulled away blushing. "Ooh! Why did I do that?" Noire said to herself. "I kinda wish... we would do that m-more often."

Neptune slowly woke up and sat up. "Ah, Neptune! Looks like you fully recovered." Neptune slowly glanced to her side and stared at Noire before hugging her.

"N-Neptune!?" Noire was not expecting to be suddenly hugged. "What are you doing?"

"Noire..." Neptune said. "I... I've decided to visit you more often."

"What brought on this?"

"It was this dream I was having."

"What was it about?"

"I can't remember, but I do know this. I'm going to visit you more often."

"Neptune... Jeez..." Noire returned the hug while she very quietly said. "T-Thank you..."

* * *

**AN: Part two will come out... someday. I don't know when. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to playing God Eater 2.**


End file.
